Hypersleep
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Buzz has another one of his space ranger dreams, and thanks to his sleep-talking, Jessie knows all about it.  TS OneShot.


**_Warning: Slight spoiler for Toy Story 3._ Though, I can't imagine why one would not have seen the movie yet, as it's beyond amazing! :P**

**Alright, this story is dedicated to everyone who kindly reviewed my last [first] Buzz/Jessie story. Though, I don't think this one is as well done. Definitely shorter, I just noticed, lol. Okay, so I got the whole "Outlaw Jessie and Space Ranger Buzz" idea from a story on here, which was adapted from a fanart, I believe. So, wherever that story and drawing may be; for the idea of those particular _characters_, credit goes to them. But the story _idea_ is mine, lol. :D**

**Nope, I do not own Toy Story.**

* * *

"Buzz," Jessie whispered loudly, shaking him. "Buzz!"

The space toy woke up with a jolt and looked around, blinking his eyes. The cowgirl doll put a finger to her lips and pointed just behind him, where Bonnie was fast asleep.

"Sorry I had t' wake you," She said, quietly. "You were talking in your sleep."

Buzz scoffed lightly. "I-I was not!"

She held in a giggle. "You were. And you best control that, space ranger, before Bonnie wakes up to a mumblin' toy."

The little girl seemed to respond to her name and the two toys held still, 'till she turned over and started snoring again.

"Even if that _were_ true," He said, still refusing to believe Jessie. "She would probably think she just rolled over me and one of my buttons went off or something."

"Maybe," She said. "But I don't think _my_ name is one of the words included on your 100 built-in catchphrases."

Buzz's throat closed. "I-I mentioned your name in my sleep?"

"Something about a chase between me, 'Outlaw Jessie'; and you, 'Space Ranger Buzz', stationed up in the Gamma Quad..." She trailed off, slowly.

"Gamma Quadrant of Sector 4; as a member of the elite Universe Protection Unit of the Space Ranger Corps.," Buzz finished, breezily.

Jessie raised an eyebrow at him, an amused look on her face.

"What?" He asked, defensively. "It's not like I _chose_ to memorize that. It's in my programming."

"Sure..."

He quickly returned back to the last subject. "So, did I catch you?"

"Me?" She questioned, bringing a hand to her chest. "Miss Jessie Pride? The roughest-toughest, yet most strikingly beautiful, criminal in all the Wild, Wild West?"

Buzz blushed, realizing she was saying words he must have used to describe her in his dreams.

Giggling lightly, she decided to answer the question properly. "I never had a chance to find out. I woke ya up 'fore the chase ended."

"In other words," Buzz said, smirking slightly. "You woke me up fearing I was going to win."

Jessie placed a hand on her hip. "No, I woke ya up, 'cuz you were 'bout to wake up the entire bedroom!"

"Sure, sure," He said, waving a plastic hand. "But I _was_ going to beat you. I should know. I've had the dream many times before."

Her hands crossed over her chest and she was wearing that familiar amused look on her face, once again. "Oh, really?"

And he, once again, turned a familiar shade of red. "T-The point is..."

"I," Jessie said, now hovering just inches away from Buzz's face. "Was going to win."

"I-I dare a-ask you to-" He tried.

"Prove it?" She interrupted. "Fair enough." Pulling away from him, she jumped off the bed and onto the floor, giving Buzz's face a chance to cool off. He followed shortly.

"No bandit is any match for a space ranger," He said, somewhat in-character.

"You wanna bet?" Jessie called, in a whisper, a few feet in front of him.

"Hit me with your best shot, cowgirl!"

And suddenly, in a flash, Jessie had gracefully raced forward, so she was now directly in front of the space toy. Before Buzz had a chance to react, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

In a matter of seconds, she was gone again, leaving him speechless and breathless, at the same time. His mind was swirling. He tried to steady himself by holding a hand to his forehead. After a few shakes of the head, Buzz managed to take a look around the room without getting dizzy.

But he was met with nothing. _Oh, she was good_, He thought.

Then, still in-character [Mr. Pricklepants would be quite proud of this particular performance], Buzz squared his arm, causing his wrist communicator to pop open.

"Buzz Lightyear to Star Command," He whispered, loud enough for Jessie to hear. He playfully poked at the inside of his plastic wrist device. "Calling for back-up, over."

* * *

**I really do love this pairing, lol. Many thanks for reading! Comments are love. :]**


End file.
